The Demon of Paradis City Police Department
by RockyChar420
Summary: Life under Captain Erwin of the Paradis City Police Department, is full of danger, mystery and death. However, that doesn't stop his detectives from getting close to each other, reaching out to one another in time of need and love never lets you know just when it will hit. Detective AU, with multiple pairings which will be revealed throughout chapters Lots of mature themes Rated M
1. Detectives Arlert and Leonhart

This was bad, real bad. Annie looked to her left, noticing the perpetrator of the crime that was just committed trip over his unbuckled pants. She was about to swiftly arrest the scumbag when a loud scream pierced the silence of the alley. "GET AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME!" Annie turned around as fast as she could and felt her stomach churn. At the end of the alley the victim of the rape that just occurred held a broken bottle to the throat of her partner. Annie instantly reached for her .357, pulling back the hammer and aligning the iron sights with the head of the victim.

"Annie don't!" her partner exclaimed. Annie's brow furrowed and she let out a loud grunt.

"Dammit Armin, I am not doing this shit again! What have I said about consoling the victim!" Armin's sky blue eyes pierced her heart. Annie sighed in defeat and holstered her .357. Armin mouthed the words thank you and looked into the eyes of the victim, her eyes wild and jumpy.

"Hi my name is Armin Arlert and that's my partner Annie Leonhart." The girl glanced at the blonde woman and then back at the blonde man. "We are detectives of the Paradis City Police Department. I know what you just experienced is terrible and disgusting but I'm telling the truth when I say we just want to help you. What's your name?" The girl blinked and opened her mouth.

"Mina" Mina look into the eyes of the detective before her and noticed the age in the eyes of some one so young. Her eyes lingered down to the broken bottle she held close to his neck, she gasp and dropped the makeshift weapon and letting it shatter on the alley floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize..."

"It's okay Mina. I didn't even notice." What Armin did just notice was that Mina was stark naked. Mina just realized it as well and began turning a shade of red all over her body. "H-Here t-take my coa..." Armin's words trailed off as his partner strolled over and placed her jacket gently on Mina's shoulders.

"Come on Mina, let's get you to the hospital and get you cleaned up. We will have to get a description of your rapist since I let him slip away. I'm sorry for letting that happen." Annie turned away from Mina and started walking towards the street back to her car. Armin looked towards Annie, sadness in his eyes as he thinks to himself why can't she ever blame him for their shortcomings.

/

Annie was typing the last couple of sentences in her report when the door to the Captain's office opened.

"Arlert and Leonhart, I'm ready for your debriefing. Springer, Hange said she's ready for your and Braus's help." Annie looked towards her partner as he was already heading for the Captain's door. Annie wondered if he was planning anything since she always went first. Armin turned his head to her and gave her a heartfelt smile before closing the office door in her face. Annie blinked a couple times before reaching for the handle. Turning the handle she sighed upon discovering Armin locked the door.

"Arlert is there a reason you closed my door with your partner on the other side?" Erwin inspected his subordinate but couldn't find anything out of place in his body posture or his facial expressions. Armin looked to the floor and refused to look his captain in the eyes. He wasn't afraid of punishment but couldn't stand disappointing his superior officer. Erwin closed his eyes and put his hands together close to his mouth, almost as if he was praying. "You are gonna say that every time you and Leonhart fail to catch a suspect or are unable to get a witness to comply that it was your fault. Well save your breath Artlert because I know, do you really think that I don't care enough to double check every report with whoever writes it?" Armin was now staring at his captain, wide eyed in shock.

"I'm sorry Captain. I know we end up catching the suspect or getting the testimony in the end but if I was a better detective I would be able to handle cases quicker." Erwin opened his eyes and stood up.

"So what about Leonhart?" Erwin walked over to the coat rack in his office and took something from his jacket pocket. "Is she a good partner or are you and her having trouble again?" Armin looked at the door hoping to see a siloutte in the foggy glass that provided the captain privacy. Seeing nothing Armin sighed.

"She's the best partner I could ask for, she always has my back. Even if I make stupid decisions she doesn't falter in taking the blame for me." Erwin walked over to Armin and handed him two tickets. Armin took them and realized that the movie they were for started in two hours. " Sir, what are these?"

"Movie tickets obviously. My date cancelled on me so take Leonhart to go see it. As friends of course, otherwise I will have to find you a new partner and her a new friend. Besides she's never seen one right?" Armin looked down the tickets in his hands.

"Sir," He attempted to hand the them back. "I don't think we can afford to take personal time off with such a case load. It be best if we-"

"Do not argue with me, Detective Arlert. As your Captain, I am ordering you and Leonhart to go watch this movie." Armin hid a smile and put the tickets in his pocket.

"Thank you, Captain."

/

Armin can't believe that Annie and him just got out of one of the most sappiest movies he has ever seen. Granted he enjoyed it, especially with Annie, except he didn't know why he cared more about what she thought. "So Annie, how was your first movie...ever I guess?"

"I...liked it." Annie looked at Armin with her electric blue eyes and smiled. "Armin, did you mean what you said to the captain?" Annie's eyes never left his own.

"Of course. Partner." Armin said while playfully punching Annie's arm. Annie smiled.

"Next time you put your life at risk just to make someone feel better, I'll do this harder. Partner." Armin looked puzzled.

"Do what hard..." But before Armin could finish Annie reared her fist back and punched Armin right in the stomach.

 **A/N: This is Rocky Char's brother again. This is an Attack on Titan AU where the gang is all detectives in the police force. This may seem like a bunch of one shots at the beginning, but it's going to play out all in the end.**


	2. Sergeant Ackerman and His Wife

"That son of a bitch!" Petra was mad, hell she was pissed. How could he do that, does he not care about her and Levi enough to get a damn date. Levi watched his wife storm around their living room, her belly bump a bit more noticeable than it was last month. Levi smiled knowing that he would have to name his child in about 6 months give or take.

"Petra calm down. He just wants to spend time with us." Petra stopped in her tracks.

"Do you really think that Levi?" Levi smiled at how quickly his wife calmed down when he mentioned Erwin taking a interest into his friend's lives. "I mean it's thanks to him that we met and he didn't say anything while...well let's not bring that up. But I do still feel bad for putting him through that." Levi was trying to focus Petra's face but his eyes lingered to her chest, the soft mounds beneath her shirt reminding Levi of the times he would have them in his hands and mouth.

"Levi you short pervert, you're still wearing your rainy day underwear." Petra smirked after teasing Levi. Levi realized then that he made the mistake of not changing underwear before changing his shirt and socks. Right where the hole in his rainy day underwear should've been was Levi's 7 inch member at full mast.

"Dammit." Levi muttered under his breath. Levi headed towards the bathroom to change but he felt a hand on his wrist and before he could react Petra had him thrown onto their bed with his legs hanging off the edge. Petra knelt between Levi's legs and was about to take him in her mouth when he stopped her. "Petra wait, you don't have to do that and when did you learn that move?" Petra smirked.

"Hange taught me, she said it's useful for when Moblit doesn't give mama what she wants. Besides I'm Petra Ackerman, your wife, and if I want to pleasure my husband then I should be able to. You don't make any moves on me any way! We haven't had sex in 2 months!" Levi sighed

"I don't want to harm the baby!" Petra raised an eyebrow.

"Mister show off here." Levi furrowed his brow.

"Petra I'm seorius st-" Levi's words stopped in his throat as Petra took all of him in hers. Levi couldn't think, he couldn't speak not while Petra was working magic on him right then and there. Petra pulled up releasing Levi's member from her mouth with a loud pop. Before Levi could get a word out Petra licked up his shaft and enclosed her lips on the tip of Levi's member. Her tongue swirling around his swollen head.

"Don't worry Sergeant, Ill make sure to lick" -pop- "You" -pop- "Clean." Levi's eyes rolled to back of his head. He felt heat rise in his abdomen.

"Petra I'm close..." Petra took in all of Levi to ride out his final wave. Levi grunted and shot all his seed down her throat. Petra swallowed everything. Levi got up and tossed Petra onto the bed. He kissed her stomach and pulled off her pants and underwear. "Your turn, my dear wife." Levi dove between her legs already knowing what she liked, sucking on her nub and sticking two fingers into her. Petra's chest was heaving, her hands gripping Levi's hair with her eyelids fighting to stay open. He went deeper with his fingers and caught Petra between his teeth. Petra moaned as loud as she could not caring who would hear. A ringing noise disturbed the room. Levi quickly reached into Petra's pants and retrieved a phone handing it to her and quickly getting back to work. Petra tried to silence the phone but was having trouble focusing. After what felt like eternity she managed to silence the phone some how. Levi increased his tempo causes to Petra to scream with pleasure, in a state of bliss Petra started to feel a tightening in her lower body.

"Levi, please don't stop!" His tempo only increased as Petra let out a final yell. Levi licked up every drop of Petra's essence. "Levi that was incredible." Levi rose from between Petra's legs, he was about to say something when a disembodied voice broke the silence.

"Ill say, I didn't think short stack made you scream like that Petra. I almost took Moblit right on Erwin's desk." Levi and Petra froze where they were as another voice chimed in.

"Dammit Hange! We wont have any friends left one day if you keep saying stuff like that!" Petra put her face in her hands and Levi grit his teeth. Erwin's voice broke the silence.

"That's enough you two. Now please go and get your project ready Hange. Ill have Springer and Braus help you. As for you Levi," Erwin smirked on the other side of the phone. "I have to say, I never knew you were so well trained in oral sex."

"DAMMIT EYE BROWS! YOU WANNA DIE!?" Levi yelled. Erwin's tone grew serious.

"Petra, dear. I'm sorry but I have to cancel our get-together tonight. I have to see an old friend but I promise I'll make it up to you two. Ill be over in a bit to drop off your tickets." Petra sighed.

" Its okay Erwin, you keep them. I don't think I can see your face and control my anger at the same time." Petra was annoyed, embarrassed, and down right satisfied. Hange cut in before leaving Erwin's office.

"If it makes you feel better Petra, Erwin was gonna hang up when we realized you had put the phone on speaker but I convince him not to."

"If by convince you mean put into a head lock while Moblit tried to pry you off, you shitty four eyes, then yea, you sure convinced him." Levi huffed. Erwin laughed while standing up, Hange and Moblit already heading out the door.

"I'll see you two later and please take care my future god child. We all know they're going to be the only one in this world who will be able to deal with all of us." Erwin hung up and went to call in his subordinates, Artlert and Leonhart, for a debriefing.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

"Get out of my house you damn hoodlum." The man who spoke these words reached for a knife. "Don't bring that trouble into my house!" The boy ran from the house with tears in his eyes.

/

"Reiner, snap out of it man!" Reiner looked up from his plate of pancakes and turned his gaze to his freckled face roommate.

" I'm sorry Marco, I was just thinking about something." Reiner got up and put his plate in the sink. Should he see the old man today or his mother, a small voice in his head said why not both but he quickly shook the voice away. There was a loud knock on the apartment door followed by a loud voice.

"Marco open up!" Marco got up from the table and opened the door for his partner, who upon entering the apartment immediately sat down on the couch in the living room. Reiner sat on the other end and turned on the TV to watch the news. The current story was about a recent murder where the body was found completely cut in half. The female reporter repeating the words from the info graphic displayed at the bottom of the screen.

"The Butcher of Shiganshina District strikes again. A month since the last incident occurred, Sergent Hannes from the Garrison Bureau stated that due to the connected cases he is handing all evedince and leads to Captain Smith of the Wings of Justice Department." Reiner shut off the TV and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

Marco, on his way to the bathroom stopped and looked towards Reiner. " Didn't the captain put Eren and Mikasa on that case yesterday?" Reiner nodded his head.

"Yup, even said for them to take it slow and not rush into any leads incase the butcher sets a trap."

The other male on the couch got up and walked towards the door. "Ha, as if Jaeger can take shit slow. That damn hot head. Marco you ready? We have to check out that lead and I don't want to be late." Marco walked out of the rest room dressed in his usual work attire and started following the other man out the door.

"Ya Jean I'm coming." He looked back at Reiner " Be careful Braun and enjoy your day off." Marco smiled "Happy Birthday also." Reiner smiled back.

"You and horse face be careful." Jean mutter a fuck you while Marco closed the door. Reiner got up from the couch and headed towards his room. He grabbed his phone and saw a little envelope notification. It was a message from Annie.

 _Annie: Hey_

 _Reiner: What's up_

 _Annie: Happy bday_

 _Reiner: Thanks_

 _Annie: Can I ask you something?_

 _Reiner: Sure what's up?_

 _Annie: How do you know if you love someone?_

Reiner looked up from the little bright screen. Annie loving some one was some thing Reiner couldn't wrap around his head. He was about to reply when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"As if any of you deserve love." Reiner turned around quickly to see a short kid with with blonde hair and torn up clothes. An arm band with a capital T wrapped around his left arm. Reiner shut his eyes and covererd his ears. "You derserve to be in hell for the things you've done. Look at you, pretending to live a life your proud of. Thinking that talking to some shrink and taking pills can help drown me out. You have blood on your hands, so much blood." Reiner opened his eyes.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Reiner looked at his hands and fell back when he saw them covered in blood. He looked up and saw that mans body, all twisted and cut up. Reiner started crying and ran out of his room to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, his face was pale. The voice returned.

"Look at those eyes, the eyes of a killer." Reiner punched the mirror, blood starting to trickle over his knuckles. Reiner took a deep breath.

"No. The eyes of a officer." A bing noise caught Reiner's attention. He went back into his room and looked at his phone.

 _Annie: You know what, just forget it._

 _Reiner: You know you love someone when your willing to give up everything for them, even your life._

 _Annie: Oh. Have you ever loved anyone Reiner?_

Reiner blinked, then thought of the last words that girl with the head band told him. How even though she was bleeding in his arms she still had the nerve to tell him. " Don't blame yourself, he didn't give us much of a choice but at least we were together in the end. I love you so much." Reiner typed one last response and went to clean up the bathroom and his hand.

 _Reiner: No, and no one ever loved me. But you should give love a shot, if anyone deserves it its_ you.

/

Bertolt was taking a drink from his sweet tea when he noticed Reiner hadn't touched his food. Bertolt sighed.

"Everything alright Reiner? Reiner looked up from his plate towards Bertolt.

"Yeah of course. Just enjoying my day off and 19th birthday all wrapped in one. Have you thought about how to proceed with our case since the wife wont talk and there was no other witness? I just cant believe a mother can let her husband do that to their children and just watch." Bertolt shrugged his shoulder's.

"That's the MRs problem now. I'm sure with torture they'll get answears." Hearing Bertolt mention torture made Reiner grimace.

"I wish the Military Regiment didn't use torture, even if people are shit heads." Bertolt smirked.

"Ha, your one to talk, you used to be all about torture." There was a loud crack as Reiner broke his plate with his knife, the piece of meat on his fork completey forgotten.

Reiner's eyes narrowed at Bertolt." What the hell did you say?" Bertolt eyes dilated for a second then returned to normal." What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me, and don't think for a second you can hide who you-" Reiner stood up so quick he knocked over the table, Before Bertolt could react Reiner already started walking away.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know jack shit!" Reiner kept walking even as people began staring at the now flipped table. Bertolt just sighed and went to go pay the bill.

 **Authors Note: Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I'm not too good at writing so please excuse bad grammar. Thank yall and if there are any questions don't feel afraid to ask.**


	4. The Thief and The Demon

Ymir stirred the pot of beans while Christa put a pie in the oven. Christa went over to a cupbard and pulled out three glasses and bowls. Christa looked over to Ymir, the brown skin girl was concentrating on the beans. She furrowed her brow and continued stirring. Christa smiled.

"I'm sure he'll like the beans, Ymir. You shouldn't be stressing about this, don't you make dinner all the time?" Ymir frowned

"Ya but he always comes home late so I'm never awake to see him eat and..." The sound of a door opening stopped Ymir in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide and she started stirring the beans faster. Christa turned to meet Erwin as he came into the kitchen, she smiled and went to pull the fresh lemonade out of the fridge. Ymir turned to glance at Erwin, noticing he sat down at the table with a newspaper. "It's not gonna be ready for another 10 minutes. You don't have to sit here and wait for it to..." Erwin looked up from his paper.

"It smells delicious Ymir, I don't mind waiting. Christa if you don't mind could you pour me some lemonade?" Christa poured lemonade into a glass and handed it to Erwin. Erwin drank the whole glass in three gulps, burped loudly and continued reading his paper."Excuse me. So Christa how are your parents doing?" Christa sat down at the other end of the table.

"They're doing great, my mother is still against me being a detective, even after five years she still insists for me to join the family business. If it wasn't for you, Captain I might not have been able to join the training induction." Erwin looked up from his paper.

"Christa, you don't have to call me Captain. We're off duty." Christa laughed, as Ymir turned off the stove top and served the beans into bowls, giving a bowl to Erwin, Christa and keeping one for herself. Erwin lifted the bowl to his nose and smelled the aroma of the beans. "It's nice to actually eat my favorite meal when its fresh." Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up old man. It's your fault since you always come home late when you don't have to." Christa almost spat out her lemonade.

"Ymir! You don't have to be mean. The Capta- I mean Erwin works late so we can actually have a day off every now and again!" Erwin got up from the table and started heading towards the hallway. Christa quickly rose from her seat. "Captain, I mean Erwin, don't go!" Erwin turned around puzzled.

"I'm just retrieving something from my office." Erwin disappeared from the kitchen and returned a few moments later with something in his hand. Ymir noticed it right away and coverd her face with her hands.

"Why the hell do you have that?" Erwin smirked, handing the item to Christa. "Oh god, Christa give it to me!" Christa stood up and out of the reach of Ymir. She looked at the item and realized it was a picture.

It showed a much younger Ymir holding a ice cream and smiling next to Captain Erwin who was holding a ice cream of the same color. They both looked happy in the picture, Ymir with ice cream all over her face and Erwin trying to clean it off. Christa smiled and handed the picture to Ymir.

"You look cute Ymir." Christa smiled at Ymir who started to blush. Erwin raised one eyebrow while eying Christa.

"Easy Miss Reiss. Just because your off duty doesn't mean you can flirt with your fellow Detectives." Christa fell trying to sit back in her chair, her face turning bright red.

"N-no I-wasn't..." Ymir and Erwin started laughing while Ymir helped Christa off the floor.

"The old mans just messing with ya. He's always been like that, even with my exes." Christa looked at the picture, then turned to Erwin.

"How did you end up adopting Ymir, if you don't mind me asking?" Erwin put his spoon down and looked to Ymir.

"Would you like to tell the story?" Ymir glanced up from her bowl with her spoon in her mouth.

"Ya sure." She took a drink of her lemonade and began telling Christa the story of how she got adopted by Erwin.

/

Ymir's lungs burned. She didn't know this part of town. As the footsteps behind her got louder, she turned down an ally and ran right into a dead end.

"There you are you little shit. You're gonna regret stealing from me." Ymir turned to see a large man with a receding hairline, in one of his hand's was a large baseball bat. Ymir cursed under her breath, she wasn't strong enough to fight him.

The man started making his way over when Ymir fell to her knees. "Please sir forgive me! I was starving and I have no money or family, I'm all alone." Ymir hoped this would work, he had to have a heart right?

"Like I give a shit!" Ymir felt a knee crash into her face causing her to fall back, her nose gushing blood. The shop owner stood over her with the bat raised high, Ymir felt fear course through her viens.

She was gonna die here, all over a stupid apple and no one would care, she closed her eyes and waited for death. "Have fun in hell, you dirty brat!" The shop owner started his down swing when a violent forced ripped the bat from his hand followed by a loud gunshot.

A voice filled the now silent alley. "Beating a kid to death over a apple seems a little harsh, especially when it's with a illegal item." Ymir opened her eyes to a figure at the end of the alley. The shop owner turned around seething with anger and clenching his fists.

"Who the hell do you thi-" The shop owner's eyes went wide with fear. "Its y-you, the Demon of Paradis City!" Ymir felt her heart skip a beat. The Demon of Paradis City was notorious in the underground world. She was definitely going to die here. The voice filled the alley again.

"That's Detective Smith to you. Now, do you mind telling me why you have a illegal item in your possession?" The shop owner's eyes narrowed while he made his way towards the detective.

"I have that to protect me and my shop since you damn cops let everything bad happen to us little guys! Besides that doesn't matter when I have a criminal right here! Arrest this damn brat for stealing!" The shop owner was furious, sweat dripping down his face.

"Keep quiet, we'll get to her. Mike, go check on her." A tall blonde man with a thin beard and moustache walked towards Ymir. She attempted to run past the man but he wrapped his arm's around her. The other detective began questioning the shop owner while Mike sat Ymir down. Ymir crossed her arm's and put a frown on her face.

"I'm not telling you or your boyfriend anything." Mike smiled

"Well, I'm married to a girl so sorry to pop your fantasy bubble." Ymir looked down when she notice the shop owner walking away. He looked back at her and laughed.

"Have fun rotting in prison, you dirty rat!" He laughed all the way out of the alley. Detective Smith made his way over to Mike and Ymir. As he put his notepad away, he smiled at Mike.

"How's our little criminal, she a titan?" Ymir's eyes went wide, she stood up and ran to a corner in the alley.

"I swear I'm not a titan. If I was I would have a armband or some colors right?" Mike started to laugh.

"No sir she's clean. If she was I would have smelled it on her." Detective Smith made his way towards Ymir and knelt down when he got to her.

"Hello, my name is Erwin Smith, could you tell me your name and how old you are?" Ymir eyed Erwin up and down, she didn't know if she could trust this man but she didn't have much of a choice she guessed.

"Ymir, I'm 13 years old. Do you want to know anything else, eyebrows?" Mike stifled a laugh while Erwin frowned.

"How about your parents?" Ymir laughed and took a apple out of her pocket, taking a bite she shook her head. " Ah, so your an orphan." Ymir nodded. "You know orphans are put into a service home until their adopted or put to work in the factories?" Ymir nodded her head slowly. Mike started walking towards the entrance to the alley.

"Come on Erwin. Lets get some ice cream, besides you always said you wanted a kid." Erwin stood up and smiled at Ymir.

"Ya your right, so Ymir want to hear a proposition?" Ymir was confused but nodded. "Well lets talk over some ice cream, my favorites rocky road what's yours?"

/

Ymir leaned back in her chair, her arms behind her head. "And the rest is history, I agreed to join the training introduction if Erwin adopted me so here we are five years later." Christa rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I guess I should head home, its getting late." Christa stood from the table and was about to leave when Ymir grabbed her hand.

"It is getting late and it's raining so hard outside. You should stay here tonight and don't worry, you can sleep in my bed." Ymir smirked and was about to lift up Christa when a spoon flew across the room and hit her in the back of the head. "OW! What the hell old man?" Erwin stood up and put his bowl in the sink.

"While I agree that Christa should stay the night there is no way in hell she's staying in your room." Ymir frowned.

"Why not?" Erwin frowned.

"For one, it's against work place rules and two the last time I left you alone in a room with a girl I had to scent blast my office." Ymir smirked and started washing dishes. Christa went to join her. "Christa you'll sleep in my room no objections. Don't worry I'll take the couch."

Ymir started laughing. "Should have scent blasted the couch old man, just had some fun on it last week with that dime from Pixis's bar." Christa started washing dishes faster, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks, while Erwin shook his head and went towards the living room.

"Good night, you two and Ymir jokes on you. I already had that dime two weeks ago. On your bed of all places. I sure hope you enjoyed sloppy seconds." Ymir's face went blank while Christa's and Erwin's laughs filled the Apartment.

 **Author's Note: Christa's full name in this fanfic is Historia Christa Reiss**


	5. Friction

Hange was mixing two liquids in a flask when her husband entered her home lab or as she liked to call it, the Hab. She turned to face him, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Oh Moblit, Mama's been making some progress with the Butcher Case. It's only a matter of time before we catch this beast." Hange started to laugh manically. She made her way over to her husband. Upon seeing her advanced towards him Moblit grinned nervously.

"T-That's great Hange, but uh, shouldn't we only be working on The Butcher Case at work? It's a classified case and Erwin said..." Hange quickly leaped at Moblit causing both of them to crash on the floor. Moblit clutching his head in pain attempted to get up but a hand shoved him back to the floor. Hange was straddling him with a wild look in her eye. "Hange what are you doi-" Hange put her finger to Moblit's lips.

"Shhh. You know what Moblit? Whenever you get nervous it just makes Mama tremble with excitement. Erwin didn't say what time he wanted to see us today so we have some time to conduct some...personal experiments." Moblit's eyes went wide with fear. He was about to protest but shut his mouth, his eyes showing relief as he laid back against the floor.

Hange smiled "That's right, just relax and let me.." Hange was cut short as a strong arm wrapped around her neck. Her eyes went wide as she tried to fight off her assaulter. Erwin smirked while he deepened the choke hold on the crazy scientist. Hange struggled as long as she could until she eventually tapped Erwin's arm signaling her surrender. Erwin stood up and offered a hand to Moblit who took it with a smile.

"Sir, what are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the office?" Erwin nodded.

"Yes, but I needed that report about the experiment with Springer and Braus. I'm gonna be busy the rest of the day and out of the office." Hange stood up and walked over to her desk. She searched through some files and made a triumphant 'Ka-ching' noise when she found a red folder.

"Here Erwin, I documented everything. Heh heh, even the intimate...stuff." Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean intimate? This was a worth while use of time and man power right?" Hange raised her hands in defense.

"Of course, read if you don't believe me." Erwin shook his head and opened the file.

/

Sasha sat nervously on a stool. She was across from her partner but even in the worst of cases she's never been this scared. Hange was mixing some liquids together while Moblit was writing down something on a small notepad which when finished he handed it to Hange. Hange smiled and turned around clapping her hands which caused Sasha to jump. Her partner looked at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"You okay Sasha?" Sasha smiled at Connie and nodded her head. Hange cleared her throat to gain their attention .

"Alright you two, strip down to just your pants and socks. Sasha you can leave your bra on of course." Moblit turned to Hange.

"What exactly are we doing Hange?" Hange turned and pecked Moblit on the lips.

"Just sit there and give Mama what she asks for." Hange picked up a glass jar of a clear liquid soap like substance. "Okay you two let's begin." Connie had his hands sheepishly in his pockets with a slight blush on his face, his toned upper body chilled by the cool air in the lab. Sasha tried not to stare at her partner's bare chest and upper body. Her arms covering her chest, she blushed thinking that even with her sports bra still on she was basically naked from the waist-up.

Connie glanced at Sasha and quickly turned away, turning towards Hange. "What the hell is going on Hange? What kind of help do you need that requires us be half naked?" Hange laughed.

"No need to worry Detective Springer. I need to test this new disinfectant that cleans the skin and numbs it at the same time. It would be great for wounds. The MR would love this product. So take this Springer and rub it into Sasha's shoulder's. Braus make sure to let us know exactly how it feels." Hange poured the Liquid into Connie's hands. Connie made his way over to Sasha who had her back to him.

Connie rubbed his hands together then placed them on Sasha's shoulders. Sasha squeaked due to the icy touch of the liquid. Connie kept rubbing in the liquid, massaging it into his partner's skin. He started to feel heat in his hands as a moan slipped out of Sasha's mouth that she thought only Connie heard. Both Connie and Sasha went wide eyed, a heavy blush appearing on both of their faces. Hange grinned evilly. Sasha ran out of the lab hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Hange but it's warm and not numbing and I gotta...take a shower!" Hange's face fell.

"Damn, well your excused Springer. Come Moblit lets get back to the drawing board." Connie cleaned his hands and got dressed. He realized then that Sasha left the room in just her pants and bra. Connie grabbed Sasha's clothes and ran after his partner.

/

Erwin put the folder down and rubbed his eyes. "So that's why Braus didn't have a shirt on. Dammit Hange, you made sex oil you damn sex fiend! Good thing Artlert and Leonhart where off to the movies! Who knows what rumors could have spread!" Erwin sighed." All well, I'll be seeing you two back at the office and lock your damn door from now on." Hange nodded goodbye and turned to Moblit. When she heard their front door close Hange pulled out a glass jar and made her way to Moblit.

"So according to Braus, this liquid heats up on skin contact. Maybe we should test it...don't you think Moblit?" Hange had a huge grin on her face when she saw Moblit smile and started loosening his tie.


	6. The Illusion of Happiness

Jean was sitting in the passenger seat of Marco's car. His phone made a ding noise and he visibly recoiled when he saw it was his mother texting him.

 _Mommy: Jean-boy! Are you and your friend still coming over for dinner?_

 _Jean: Ugh yes mom we are._

 _Mommy: Are you bringing a date, your friend is bringing that beautiful news anchor Hitch Dryse._

 _Jean: No mom I'm not._

 _Mommy: You should bring that pretty girl you drew, the one with the red scarf._

 _Jean: I thought I told you not to talk about that!_

 _Mommy: Jean-boy, don't be embarrassed. I had it framed and put in my living room, its so magnificent!_

 _Jean: You better take that down before we get there! I gotta go mom I'll see you tonight. GET RID OF THE DAMN DRAWING._

Jean wiped his face with his hand. Why the hell did his mom have to be so damn annoying. He didn't care if he was going alone and Marco had a hot babe. Hell, he might of just had her to show he wasn't gay.

Jean instantly regretted thinking that. He knew Marco was made fun of during training introduction. Hell, he would have been made fun of during all of training if it wasn't for Annie. The driver's side door opened and Marco sat down into the seat.

"You ready to go Jean?" Jean stretched.

"Yup partner, born ready." Marco started the car and drove down the road to their destination.

/

Marco stopped the car in the empty parking lot. Jean got out and lit a cigarette. He didn't like smoking personally but he needed something to help him look tougher. He turned to follow Marco up the stairwell of the apartment.

"Marco, I cant belive you don't own your own tux. I mean your dating Hitch Dryse for fuck's sake! Shouldn't you be like, I don't know, balling or something?" Marco laughed.

"She doesn't like eating at fancy resteraunts too much. Besides, Annie said her dad had some and that it was cool if I borrowed one for the night." Jean looked around the crummy apartment lot.

"You think she would have moved out of this shitty place." They made it to the top of the stairs and arrived at Annie's door. Marco knocked on the door twice and looked back at Jean.

"That's not nice to say, Jean. You know she won't leave her father and if she were to move out and he went with her, he would lose his financial aid. Try to see things from other people's point of view." Jean huffed as the door opened. An gruff older man appeared before Marco and Jean. He had a receding hair line with grey-gold hair. He narrowed his eyes at Jean before smiling at Marco.

"Hey Marco! Long time no see! Come on in, we got the tux laid out for you. Make sure your friend puts out his cancer stick. The last thing I want is to set my oxygen off."

Jean huffed and put his cigarette out before following Marco into Annie's small apartment. The apartment had a connected living room and kitchen and only two other doors, which lead to the bathroom and bedroom. The only thing in the living room was an old futon and the kitchen only had an oven and sink. Annie's dad lead them to the bedroom, where Annie was ironing a light blue tux.

"Annie, Marco's here. Is it ready, sweetheart?" Annie turned toward the living room and smiled seeing Marco and her father. When her gaze fell on Jean however, Annie frowned.

"Yes, Papa it's ready. Here you go, Marco." Annie handed Marco the tux on a hanger. "Just be careful not to wrinkle it, okay?" Marco flashed Annie a smile.

"Yes ma'am. Also," Marco turned to Annie's dad. "I really appreciate you letting me borrow the tux, Mr. Leonhart, Thank you." Annie's dad smiled.

"No problem son. You be careful and have fun." Marco smiled and headed out the door where Jean had been waiting since Annie gave him a mean look.

"Come on Jean. I'll drop you off at your place and then meet you at your mom's house later tonight." Jean simply huffed and followed Marco down the stairs.

/

Jean played with the huge steak on his plate, his mother and friend lost in conversation with his mother's other guests. He wasn't hungry. Hell, he was more tired than anything. It was as if he was given everything he could want in terms of food, entertainment, hell, even women but no matter how much of everything he had he still felt empty. He thought he was happy but he wasn't. Marco was happy and his mother seemed happy, especially after winning the lottery some years ago.

Jean rose from his seat muttering something about the restroom and left the fancy dinning hall. He made his way into his mother's garden. He perked up when he remembered what helped him get through training all those years ago. He pulled out his phone and opened the texting app.

 _Jean: Hey, it's been a while but do you think you can get me some fiber drinks, the heavy blend?_

 _K.A: Well it's nice to hear from one of my best costumers after all these years. It'll be tough since it's been a while since I've made health drinks but yeah I can get you some. You want soy with that?_

 _Jean: Ya that sounds awesome thanks. I'll meet you in the old spot in a couple hours, is that cool?_

 _K.A: That's fine, see ya in a few._

Jean put his phone in his pocket and headed back inside feeling full to the brim, the memories of old times bringing him a familiar rush.


	7. The Path of Fate

The rain was pounding hard against the car window, the drops beading down. Mikasa tightened the maroon scarf around her neck, her partner focused on driving. She glanced over at his form, his hair unkempt from a hard days work. Mikasa looked out the window, the glow from a neon "Clinic" sign illuminating her facial features. The car lulled to a stop as the driver parked the car. Mikasa stepped out from the car, the cold wind biting her face. She turned towards her partner who was already making his way inside.

"Eren wait for me." The young man stopped in his tracks and huffed.

"Mikasa hurry it up. If you didn't daydream so much you wouldn't get left behind." Eren mentally scolded himself when he saw her eyes gleam with hurt. Ever since that fight they had she had been way more timid and scared. "Look I didn't mean to sound angry, it's just that we need to hurry." Mikasa nodded.

"Lets hurry then." Eren and Mikasa made their way into the clinic, walking past patients and medical staff alike. They kept walking through the maze like corridors until they walked into one of the rooms labeled 'Rehab Center'. In the room, a nurse was helping a older woman with a loose pony tail that hung down past her shoulders walk across the room, a bald man wearing a trench coat sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching. The woman in the pony tail smiled at Eren and Mikasa.

"Well if it isn't Mikasa and Mr. Big Scary Detective." The woman smiled. "How have you been sweetheart?" Eren scratched the back of his head.

"I'm fine Mom. How are you feeling?" Mikasa nodded with what Eren said.

"Yea Carla. Are you feeling okay? Have you had dinner?" Carla smiled and continued walking.

"Of course, my dear. Oh Eren, did you say hi to Keith?" Eren blinked then looked towards the bald man in the corner. Upon seeing his old Instructor Eren gasped and saluted.

"S-Sir it's good to see you!" Keith laughed as he stood up from his chair. He made his way towards the door.

"It's good to see you Yeager, Ackerman. I was just waiting on you two to get here before I left. I didn't want Carla to wait by herself. I'll be seeing you two around. Carla be careful and keep your boy in line. Say hi to your Captain for me, you two." Keith walked out of the room along with the nurse. Carla wheeled herself over to Eren and Mikasa, stopping her wheel chair right in front of them.

"I'm making some great progress, you guys." Carla said with a gleam in her eyes. "I'm able to actually walk around the whole room now. Your father was right when he guessed it would take a couple years of rehab to recover from my accident." Eren's head lowered and he clench his fists. Carla grabbed his hands and pulled him in for a hug. She stroked his hair as he began to quietly sob into her shoulder. Mikasa stood off to the side clutching her scarf, tears forming in her eyes.

She thought back to the fight Eren and her had yesterday.

/

Eren was talking to Marco in the break room while Mikasa made coffee. Jean walked into the break room and approached Mikasa, an envelope in his hand.

"Hey Mikasa." Mikasa looked towards Jean and nodded. "I was wondering if...you know how my mom is throwing a...uh, dinner tonight uh...maybe you want to go with me. I mean Marco is taking that reporter and I uh...thought maybe?" Mikasa turned and smiled at Jean, putting her hand on his shoulder she looked into his eyes. Jean swallowed nervously and held his breath.

"No thank you, me and Eren are going out to dinner tonight since his Mom and Dad are having a date night." Mikasa turned away from Jean and went to hand Eren a cup of coffee. Eren took the cup and said goodbye to Marco. He headed out the door Mikasa in tow.

Later that evening, Mikasa was enjoying her pizza when Eren suddenly stood up from their table, his emerald eyes bearing down on her. She looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Eren?" Eren sighed and sat back down.

"Why do you always have to take the lead in our cases?" Mikasa blinked at him. She opened her mouth to respond before she could reply Eren cut her off. "You didn't grow up in Shiganshina district like I did, so why the hell do you always seem intent on showing the Captain that I can't handle cases on my own?" Mikasa put her slice of pizza down.

"We're partners Eren. It doesn't matter who puts in the reports or gets the case file. Besides why would you want to take a case on your own?" Mikasa grabbed her scarf and closed her eye's. "Do you not like me, Eren?" Eren's face showed confusion.

"What the hell does liking you have to do with this? Sergeant Ackerman is looking to promote some one to Corporal since Petra is on paid leave. I just want to show them that I could do the little things right, that I am capable of handling shit on my own." Eren stood back up and knelt down close to Mikasa and grabbed her hands. She opened her eye's to see Eren staring at her. "Your the best partner ever, don't ever think different." Eren sat back in his seat with his hands on his head. He hated feeling like this, it made sitting still damn near impossible.

Mikasa looked down at her hands in her lap. She blushed heavily and pulled her scarf up to hide it. She made a vow right then and there to never challenge Eren again.

/

Eren pulled into his drive way, quickly exiting the vehicle to get the front door open while Mikasa wheeled Carla to the door. After Eren wheeled Carla to her bedroom and got her settled in for the night, he joined Mikasa in the living room on the couch. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, glancing at each other but quickly looking away. Mikasa eventually got up from the couch and headed for the front door.

"Goodnight Eren, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Mikasa had her fingers on the door handle when Eren spoke.

"If your gonna act like a injured bunny because of what I told you yesterday I'm not going to be your partner." Mikasa turned around to Eren standing up pointing a finger at her. "Why are you acting so timid Mika? When I told you to stop daydreaming today you looked like you wanted to cry. The real Mikasa would have said something snappy or teased me about my bed head." Eren walked to Mikasa and gently touched her hair.

"Eren what are..." Eren looked into her eyes.

"Remember that day you almost got kidnapped? It was the first time we ever saw each other. You looked so scared and vulnerable but by the end of the whole terrifying ordeal, you were strong and brave and no one could tell you what to do. Hell, not even me." Eren turned back and sat on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Come on Mika, we haven't finished the movie from the other night. I'm sure your parents don't mind you spending the night here." Mikasa didn't move, she couldn't.

"Eren, how do you feel about me? I want to know because you say me and Armin are family but... I don't feel about Armin the way I feel about you." Eren's eyes went wide. He immediately blushed and looked down at his lap. Mikasa made her way over to Eren and sat down next to him.

"I feel different when I'm with you, like I can forget about my anger and hate for just a little while, but.." Eren trailed off but looked up with a fire in his eyes "I cant jeopardize my mission. I'll make sure the Titan gang is gone for sure and I'll find the bastard who shot my mother." Eren's eye's softened as he turned to Mikasa, realizing what affect his words must've had on her. "But I'll give you this, only if you can do something for me, alright?" She nodded, noticing how close Eren was getting to her. "Don't be a little bunny, Mika. Be the battleship I know you are." Eren grabbed Mikasa's chin and kissed her lips softly, lingering for a second longer than he meant to. Mikasa blinked and turned toward the T.V while Eren set up his V.C.R.

"Fine Eren, you win. This Battleship will stay in port until you're ready." Eren turned back to Mikasa and smiled.

/

Erwin sat alone in his dark office. The paper on his desk in front of him had only a couple of words but they made his heart race. Erwin eyed the paper and read the not so cryptic message out loud.

" _ **Beware the Attack of the** **Titans.**_ " Erwin smirked to himself, he had been waiting for this day for years. He stood up and retrieved his coat, walking out of his office. "I'll get you this time Zeke. You'll pay. I swear on Mike's grave _I will kill you._ " Erwin hoped everyone was ready, he had a strong gut feeling that this would be the most dangerous and deadly Titan uprising in history.

 **Author's Note: Thanks to every one for staying with this story, now since every one is introduced the story will kick off. Thank yall, don't be afraid to ask any questions**


	8. Upon the Brink

Erwin walked out of his office and towards the black board in the corner of the squad room. He turned to all his Detectives, each pair of eyes focused on him. Erwin flipped the board revealing the detailed plan of countering the Titan Gang.

"For those of you who haven't heard, the infamous Titan Gang seems to be making their way back into the city. For now there is only rumors but I want everyone to review past cases when you can since only me and the Sargent have experience with these bastards. Also, be cautious. It's typical for the Titan Gang to play dirty tricks." Erwin flipped the board to it's blank side. "Now back to business. I'm still waiting on some reports to be turned in."

Erwin picked up a stack of files and made his way to his office. After closing the door, he sat down and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He wanted to tell them about the message he received, but he didn't know who he could trust. His office door opened and Levi sat down in the chair across from him. Levi looked at Erwin and frowned.

"So who is it that you don't trust?" When Erwin didn't answer, Levi spoke again. "It's one of those three, I assume?" Erwin swiveled his chair around and opened a file cabinet. After thumbing through various records, he pulled out a thick folder and gave it to Levi. Levi opened the file and began reading aloud.

"Reiner Braun: a Titan Gang member from age 9 to age 15. He was one of Leader Zeke's most trusted and loyal warriors. Due to his ability to see or do so many terrible crimes without remorse he was dubbed _The Armored Titan_." Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin and continued reading.

"At age 15 Braun killed his father in self defense and was signed into the Training Introduction by his mother so he could have acess to medical care that would otherwise be unavailable to lower class citizens. He suffers from mental disorders that are classified out of respect of his privacy. This report is approved by the high command of the Military Regiment." Levi turned the page and sighed before continuing.

"Annie Leonhart: A Titan Gang Member from age 7 to age 13. She joined the Titans for the sole reason of protecting her father. With her father's sickness money wasn't even thought of in there home. She did everything the Titan Gang asked for her father but doesn't regret what she did. Due to her being the only girl in the Titan Gang she was dubbed _The Female Titan._ At age 13 she joined the Training Introduction to get her father proper treatment and has no feelings toward the Titans, negative or positive." Levi stood up and leaned against the wall near Erwin's desk. He sighed once again, before turning the page. He paused a little bit before he continued reading.

"Bertolt Hoover: he was a Titan gang member from age 5 to age 14. His relationship to Zeke is unknown, even to his most closest peers. There is no record over his parents, aside from the letter of permission he turned in to join the Training Introduction. To this day, his parent's identity is still unknown. Due to unknown reasons Bertolt was known as _The_ Colossal _Titan."_

Levi tossed the file onto Erwin's desk and sat back down. Erwin grabbed the file and tossed it back into the file cabinet and ran a hand through his combed hair.

"I don't know who to trust Levi." Erwin said softly. "I can't get anything from their behavior or..." Erwin was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." He called out. Reiner walked into the office with a stoic look on his face. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of Erwin's desk.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Sir but I wanted to ask a question if I may?" Erwin nodded. "Is Zeke really back or is it just a rumor?" Erwin narrowed his eyes at his detective.

"Why do you ask?" Levi rose up in his seat and fully turned to face Reiner. Levi looked him over with a scrutinizing look.

"It's because if he's back..." Reiner stood tall and saluted with his left arm behind his back and his other hand balled into a fist over his heart. "I volunteer to lead the Execution squad! I have the people in mind who would excel at Titan hunting and I believe with the right information we could finish off The Titans for good." Erwin let a small smile rise to his lips and he stood from his chair. He gave Reiner a salute back before sitting back down.

"It's only rumors for now, Braun but if the time comes to bring out the Wings of Freedom, you are the first person I'll think about giving a chance to earn them. But for now and until we get more solid evidence, I need you to focus on your current cases. Go and check out that..." A loud crashing noise followed by yelling interrupted Erwin. All three men exited the office with their guns drawn. Erwin brandished his 44. Magnum but quickly holstered it when he saw the cause of the commotion. Jean was straddling Eren in a MMA stance trying to land a punch on his head while Eren was blocking his attacks. Armin and Marco were trying to hold Mikasa back but to no avail. She was about to grab Jean when a loud voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"WHY THE HELL ARE MY DETECTIVES FIGHTING ON MY TIME?" Jean stopped attacking Eren who was helped up by Mikasa. Before anyone could speak Erwin walked towards the two young men and grabbed each one by their hand and flipped them onto the floor. "I want an explanation right now from someone not named Kirstein or Yeager." Christa walked forward and raised her hand. Erwin nodded at her to go ahead.

"Eren was talking to Mikasa when Jean tried to talk over him to ask Mikasa a question and then Eren and Jean started pushing each other and then...well you know the rest." Erwin sighed and headed back toward his office.

"Levi, you deal with them. I have to call an old friend." Levi nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, you damn brats! I want you two to clean the evidence room spotless, and if I find out you two started fighting again I'll kick both of your asses! Ackerman and Bott I want you two working together the rest of the day. Everyone else is dismissed! Get back to work!"

/

 _Erwin awoke chained to a wall. his vision was blurry and he couldn't breathe. He looked around and saw that smug-looking bastard standing away from him with his glasses glinting. He knew this wasn't real but every time he had this nightmare, it broke him. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see Mike's body again. He heard a familiar female voice call his name and his heart sank when he opened his eyes. Erwin called out to the bloody and bruised body before him._

 _"YMIR! YMIR CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ymir eye's slowly opened she was trying to say something when a metal pipe collided with her shoulder. Ymir let put a blood curdling scream as her collar bone shattered with a loud **CRUNCH.** Erwin pulled against his restraints, his voice shaky as he tried calling out to Ymir trying with every ounce of strength he had. He knew this wasn't real. He knew he could wake up, so he leaned his head forward and with all his fury and anger, slammed his head into the wall behind him._

/

Ymir had heard him talk in his sleep before. He calls out for his father and yells Mike's name sometimes. She never heard him call her name before which was why she went to check on him. When she arrived to his room she saw he was awake clutching the back of his head. Ymir took a seat at his desk and turned towards Erwin.

"Have a nightmare old man?" Erwin nodded and sat on the side of his bed. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen with Ymir lagging behind him. She went to a cupboard and pulled down two mugs. "Want some Chai tea?" Erwin nodded as Ymir started to boil water. She placed a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. After awhile she pulled him into a hug, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Erwin's body starting shaking but he made no noise. Ever since the night that Mike was murdered she would find herself comforting her adopted father like this every couple of weeks.

"Promise me Ymir," Erwin looked up at her, tears falling silently from his eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens, to me or anyone, make sure you live." Ymir simply rubbed his back in response before pulling him back into a hug.

"I will old man. I always do."


	9. The Demon Within

Erwin sat at his desk reviewing his Detective's case files. Detectives Kirstein and Bott were able to apprehend the rapist Detectives Leonhart and Artlert encountered a month ago. Detectives Yeager and Ackerman however have made no progress in capturing The Butcher which meant that reassigning the case to Sergeant Ackerman seemed to be the best course of action. Detectives Braun and Hoover have a lead regarding a kidnapping. Braun has asked for the assistance of Detectives Smith and Reiss. Permission will be granted for Detective Braun and Sargent Ackerman will join Detectives Yeager and Ackerman. Detectives Braus and Springer on the other hand, have yet to complete a case in the past month. Erwin sighed heavily and laid his head on his desk. He was in this position for a few minutes when a quiet crunch noise caught his attention. Without lifting his head Erwin spoke, his voice muffled.

"Braus who said you could eat in my office?" Sasha was in the chair in front of Erwin's desk, her face stuffed with chips. She put the chips away and swallowed the food in her mouth. "I called you in here today to talk to you and..." Erwin looked up and noticed Connie wasn't in the room with them. Erwin scowled and looked at Sasha.

"Where is Springer?" Sasha gulped and pointed towards the floor in front of Erwin's desk. Erwin stood from his seat. Looking over his desk, he saw Connie asleep at Sasha's feet. Erwin then slammed his fist on his desk, pulling Connie from whatever he was dreaming about. He saw the scare look on his Captain's face and quickly sat back in his chair next to Sasha. Erwin sat back down and put his hands together.

"All right you two, I need to see if you can complete a case or I will be forced to separate you." Erwin stood from his desk and started making his way out of his office. "Let's go. An old friend of mine believes he has a lead regarding your new case." Connie and Sasha rose from their seats, playfully pushing each other they followed Erwin out the office.

/

Sasha was driving while Connie was talking to Erwin who was in the back seat.

"So, Captain, what's this new case anyway and why are you going with us? I mean you could just let your old friend know we were coming." Erwin opened an app on his smartphone and skimmed through different articles.

"I'm coming with you two to make sure you can work together and also because this case has absolutely nothing to go on, there isn't even a file. Sasha pull into that bar coming up." Sasha looked confused.

"Sir, you want a drink at one in the afternoon?" Erwin frowned.

"Of course not Braus. My old friend owns the bar." Connie's eyes went wide.

"You're friends with Dot Pixis? Sir, I had know idea. My father comes here with my mom every so often." Sasha pulled into the parking lot and took a space in front of the building.

The Detectives entered the building and stood at the bar. A women was behind the bar mixing drinks, her silver eye's flashing behind her glasses as her short platinum blonde hair hung in her face. She made her way over to the Detectives and smiled when she saw Erwin.

"Hey there Erwin, I was never able to thank you for that fun night we had, though I'm sorry to tell you that I double dipped into the Smith family bowl. Nice couch by the way." Connie and Sasha pretended not to hear what the bartender said as she smirked at Erwin and pulled out a pen and pad. "What can I get ya babe." Erwin smiled and waved his hand.

"Here for business not pleasure, though it was nice seeing you again Rico." Rico smiled and walked away from the detectives.

"The old man is in his office, just head on through." Erwin made his way to the back of the bar with Sasha and Connie behind him. They entered a small office where a bald man with a moustache was writing down something. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and when he saw it was Erwin he gave a big smile.

"Hey boy how've you been?" Erwin sat down in the chair in front of Pixis's desk while Connie and Sasha stood behind Erwin.

"I'm doing fine Pixis but we'll have to talk casually another time. I need information regarding Kenny Ackerman. M.R suggest he's selling T-pills." Sasha raised her hand to which Pixis nodded.

"Yes dear what is it." Sasha lowered her hand and put it behind her back with her other one.

"What are T-pills?" Erwin turned to face her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"It's a dangerous and highly addictive drug that's been unheard of for decades. One day Kenny Ackerman shows up out of no where and starts selling it. The drug was never widely known but its release into the lower class districts has devastated life for the citizens." Connie raised his hand and then started speaking.

"Is this Kenny Ackerman the same one that's related to Mikasa and the Sergeant?" Erwin nodded his head and turned back to Pixis.

"Have you got any info for us, Pixis?" Pixis shook his head. Erwin's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something when his phone started buzzing. He reached into his pocket and read the message he received.

 _Hange: Jean Kirstein's mother is here to see you._

 _Erwin: Why?_

 _Hange: She said she wanted to talk to you about Jean, she thinks something is going on with him. What do you want me to tell her?_

 _Erwin: Tell her I'll be back shortly._

Erwin rose from his seat and shook Pixis's hand.

"Sorry to leave so soon but I'm needed back at the station." Erwin started to make his way out of room when he turned to see Sasha and Connie on their phones, completely oblivious to what was happening. Erwin grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them out the bar. Pixis couldn't help but laugh as the two detectives cried out in pain all the way to Sasha's car.

/

Erwin was eyeing the overly dressed women before him.

"So what can I do for you today?" Ms. Kirstein looked down at her lap. A heavy silence filled the air before she spoke.

"It's my Jean-boy. There's something wrong with him. He doesn't seem to be himself." Erwin put his hands together. He hadn't notice anything different about Jean but maybe he wasn't looking close enough.

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure he isn't simply growing apart from you? It's hard to accept that..." Ms. Kirstein slammed her hands on Erwin's desk, tears in her eye's she glared at him.

"My boy is not growing apart from me. I refuse to believe that. There is something wrong with him. His eyes are rarely happy when I see him anymore. He doesn't even scold me for calling him Jean-boy." She grabbed Erwin's hand and her eyes went sullen. "Please Mr. Smith, please check on my boy." Erwin slowly pulled his hand's away from Ms. Kirstein.

"Alright Ms. Kirstein, if you believe something is wrong with him I will see to it that he is taken care of. Now please let me walk you to your car. Since he is off tomorrow we will check up on him then. For now let me get back to work please." Ms. Kirstein nodded and made her way back to her car with Erwin right next to her.

/

Armin and Annie were about to clock out for the day when Erwin called them into his office. When they arrived Erwin turned in his chair to face them.

" I only want to tell you two one thing. Tomorrow along with Springer and Braus, I want you to go see Jean Kirstein. See if you can notice anything wrong with him. I will let you know if I want you to look for anything specific. You are also not to tell Detective Bott or anyone else about this. I don't want Jean to suspect this so only report to me or Sergeant Ackerman." Armin walked forward a bit.

"Sir what is this about?" Erwin stood from his desk and made his way out of his office.

"Any questions you have can wait for tomorrow. You're dismissed." Armin blinked while Annie opened her mouth but quickly shut it and walked out of the office, Armin turned to follow her. He wasn't sure what this was about but he hoped Jean wasn't in danger.


	10. The Suffering Within Ourselves

Jean felt good. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do since he had the day off but as long as he had his fix he didn't really care. He stood and looked outside his window, where the lights of the city below him, watching as people went on with their lives. Jean squinted as the rays of the rising sun stabbed his eyes. He walked into his room and grabbed a towel and some clothes before heading to the restroom to take a shower.

After the shower, Jean was sitting on the sofa thumbing through his fashion magazine when there was a knock on his door. Turning toward the door, he got up from his spot on the couch and checked the peep hole. He smiled and opened the door with his arms wide open, as if greeting an old friend.

"Kenny my man, how you doing?" A tall man with short black hair and a grizzled beard walked into Jean's apartment and stood by his couch.

"No time to chat, kid. I got places to be and people to see. Do you have the money?" Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Kenny grabbed it and headed back toward the door. Before he walked out he turned and tossed a plastic bag filled with two pill bottles toward Jean. "See ya kid and remember, you didn't get them from me." Jean waved bye to Kenny as he walked out the door.

/

Marco was making his way down the street and stopped outside a tall apartment building. He didn't know what Jean would say when he questioned him but he needed to find out if Jean was truly back to his old ways. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the confrontation that was coming. As he made his way into the apartment building, he passed a tall man with a beard and for a split second thought it was his Sergeant but quickly shoved that thought from his mind. There was no way that could be Levi. He made his way to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. Inside he pressed the one that would lead him to the top floor. He walked to Jean's apartment door and was about to knock when the door flew open.

Jean blinked then smiled. "Hey Marco, what brings you here?" Marco smiled and gestured toward the door, basically asking if he could come in to which Jean replied "Sure man, come on in." Jean lead the way to his couch where he sat and turned on his television. Marco took a seat at the other end of the couch, shifting nervously. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this but he needed to get it done. Marco reached over and grabbed the remote from Jean, turning off the television. Jean was about to say something when Marco cut him off.

"You're using again Jean, why?" Jeans eye's grew wide but then he immediately stood up, his anger coming from nowhere.

"I think it's time for you to go Marco." Jean reached for Marco to lead him to the door but Marco slugged Jean in the mouth, wincing as his knuckles connected with Jean's teeth. Jean fell to the floor, swearing under his breath. He rose up from the ground, his fists clenched, blood dripping from his mouth. Marco took a defensive stance and popped his knuckles.

"If you weren't taking those damn pills you would have seen that coming." Jean suddenly ran at Marco and wrapped his arms around his waist. Before Marco could react Jean picked him up and slammed him onto the floor. Jean straightened up, still sitting on Marco's chest. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Marco's hair and then preceded to punch him in the face repeatedly.

"If you weren't such a weak piece of shit I wouldn't..." Jean felt a body tackle him to the floor. He looked up and swung at his new attacker. He pushed them off and stood, not believing his eyes. "Connie what the hell are you doing here?" Connie ran at Jean who simply stepped out of his way and tripped him. Jean was about to go at Connie when something wrapped around his legs. He looked down and rolled his eyes "Potato girl is here too, you have got to be kidding me." Jean kicked Sasha in the gut and then preceded to struggle with Connie's poor attempts at tackling him. Jean was about to throw Connie into his T.V when a voice stopped him.

"Jean don't! You're sick, let us help you!" Jean looked up at the owner of the voice and violently threw Connie to the floor.

"Armin don't tell me they're with you?" Armin nodded to Jean. "Thought so, I didn't want to..." Jeans eyes froze in fear. Behind Armin, the woman with icy blue eyes and golden hair was staring into Jean's soul. "Annie wa-" Annie ran and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him down low enough to be able to knee Jean in the face. Sasha and Connie moved out of her way and she had Jean on the ground. She proceeded to put her knee to Jean's throat. Jean couldn't breathe and slowly everything went black.

Jean was in a dark room with no doors or windows. He remembered this room. He looked to his left and saw a younger version of himself running towards a car. The driver was stoned face as he drove away from his lover and child. Jean laughed at the memory, his mind always liked reminding him about the bastard that left. He couldn't remember how long it has been since he had been in this room. He assumed it was when he stopped taking T-pills for the first time. He did relapsed hard from what he could remember and it was then that he promised himself that he would never take another T-pill again. He laughed when he realized it had only been about three years since he quit the first time but now he couldn't even remember how many he took over the last month. Jean curled into a ball and started to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing. He knew how much of a piece of shit he was but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.

A bright light shined threw the darkness of the room. Jean held up his hand to block the light, the brightness of it stinging his eyes. He saw Marco, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Armin, Mikasa and even Eren all standing in the light smiling at him. A hand reached down to Jean, he looked up and saw himself staring down at him smiling.

"Come on Jean-boy, you know you're not alone so quit acting like it." Jean looked up at his celestial self with tears in his eyes. He grabbed the hand and pulled himself up.

/

Erwin got up from his chair. He was going to wait in front of the holding cell until Jean woke up but it had already been two hours. As he was making his way towards the door he heard Jean mutter something. Erwin turned around to see Jean staring up at the ceiling from his cot. Without looking at Erwin, Jean spoke.

"Is everyone alright? Is Marco.." Erwin sat back down in the chair.

"He and everyone else is fine, but what about you Jean? How are you feeling?" Jean wiped his face with his hands.

"Like shit." Jean looked towards his Captain and noticed him staring at the floor. "I guess you want to know where I got the pills?" Erwin shook his head.

"I already know. I sent the Sergeant and Hange to...speak with him about who his supplier is. I sent Braun as well since he agreed to help with the procedure." Erwin ran a hand through his hair. " As of today you're on paid leave. I want you to take a week to go over things and get back on track. Bott will be assisting me for now." Erwin stood up and opened the cell. "I want you to see someone about this if you agree to it." Jean sat up and nodded his head.

"Of course, but who exactly?" Erwin handed Jean a card.

"An old friend of mine's wife is a therapist. Go and see her. Sort things out and come back healthy." Jean looked at the card. It had the name Doctor Dok with an address and phone number. Jean stood up and stretched. Erwin snapped his fingers and reached into his coat. "Jean I almost forgot, Marco dropped this off." Erwin handed Jean a get well soon card, in the card everyone had signed and scribbled a message. Jean smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you sir, for everything." Erwin made his way out of the room raising his hand goodbye.

"Don't mention it Jean, now go home and sort yourself out." Jean looked down at the card Marco got him. He wasn't going to run anymore, he was gonna stand on his own two feet and face his problems head on.


	11. Attack of the Titans

Annie hit the training dummy with so much force it fell over with a loud thud. She was enjoying her day off when her phone started to ring. She looked at her phone with annoyance and put it to her ear.

"What do you want Braun?" Annie heard silence for a few moments and almost hung up till she heard laboured breathing pulsing in her ear.

"Annie I need to meet up with you, are you busy?" Annie sat on the floor of the dojo and started stretching out her legs.

"Yes so call someone else." Annie hung up her phone and continued stretching. The ringing of her cell phone startled Annie and she then grabbed the phone ready to tell off Reiner when she saw who the caller was. Her rage immediately subsided as she answered the phone. "Whats up Armin?"

"Hey Annie I was gonna go try that sandwich shop you told me about, you want to come?" Annie put the phone between her shoulder and cheek and began stretching her arms. "I don't know exactly which one to get since you really went into detail about what combinations go together and stuff." Armin added with a small laugh, knowing what her hesitation meant.

Annie sighed and grabbed the phone with her hand as she got up. "Sure just give me five minutes and I'll meet you there." Annie hung up and headed towards the dojo showers.

/

Annie was thinking to herself as she drove to the sandwich shop. She would have to see what Reiner wanted, he usually overreacts but he doesn't call her for any other reason unless it's for work since he usually just texts.

She was about turn into the parking lot of the restaurant when a four door truck rammed her car from behind.

Her car was pushed forward until it collided with a small tree on the sidewalk next to the restaurant. Annie was jerked forward and slammed her head on her steering wheel. She cursed under her breath and was about to get out of her car when she noticed a tall man with broad shoulders in her rearview mirror. He was wearing dark clothes with a black hat and sunglasses and he had a yellow bandana over his face.

Annies heart dropped, she never thought she would see that bandana ever again. She reached for her gun in her glove department when she noticed the man pull something from behind his back, Annie immediately realized what it was and dove to the floor of her backseat as bullets started to rip through the car. The Titan gang member sprayed bullets at the car with his submachine gun until it clicked.

He started to move towards the car, putting a new mag into his weapon as he did so. He walked around to the drivers side back seat door and yanked it open. He saw a blond girl lying on the floor of the backseat clutching her stomach and raised the ironsights of his weapon so that they aligned with her head. She was staring at him with so much rage in her eyes that he smirked.

"It's a shame you left Annie. You could have at least waited till after I nailed you to leave, damn shame killing such a pretty girl." Annie took in a painful breath of air.

"Fuck you and your fucking cause." The Titan laughed and realigned his weapon, the only sound coming from the dropping liquids of Annie's car and her labored breathing. Annie closed her eyes. She didn't mind dying but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Armin. She shook off the thought of him needing her. Why would he need her? He had Eren and Mikasa. 'He'll be fine.' She thought. 'Without me, he'll be fine.'

A loud gunshot made Annies eyes pop open, the top part of the man's skull was missing as he fell to the ground. It took Annie a moment to regain focus as she pulled herself out of the backseat and onto the sidewalk. She saw a familiar face making its way towards her as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Armin what the hell…?" Annie's eyes closed as darkness enveloped her.

/

Armin sat in a chair next to Annie's hospital bed. He was glad she was safe but he was still shaking with fear. She was attacked by the Titan gang in broad daylight and when he saw everything happening he ran outside the restaurant to help her but he froze. If it wasn't for Reiner showing up out of nowhere Annie would have died.

Armin ran his hand through his hair, he'd probably get a haircut soon. Annie wasn't really fond of his long hair. A waking Annie pulled Armin out of his mind.

"Armin, are you alright?" Armin scoffed as his face dropped.

"Annie, what are you talking about? You're the one who got shot!" Armin stood and walked towards Annie's bed kneeling down when he was beside her. "You act tough but you don't have to." Armin swallowed hard as he thought about grabbing her hand. He shook his head and stood. "I'm going to go get you some food." He gave her a small smile and left the room.

Annie looked down at her lap as Armin left. She didn't know why she cared about Armin. She was sure he cared about her too, they were partners after all, but did he really feel the same way? She remembered what Reiner told her when she asked him how to tell if you love someone. Did she really deserve love, the type of love only one person could give her? She would have died today without knowing if Armin felt the same way about her.

Armin walked in, holding a small container and a bottle of water in his hands.

"Erwin and everyone will be by when they can and when your healthy you'll need to be debrief but for now…" Armin put the tray on Annie's bed table. "This chicken soup is all you have to worry about." Armin opened the warm container of soup and handed Annie her spoon. "Go ahead and eat before it gets cold." Annie set the spoon down beside her soup and stared straight at Armin, inhaling deeply.

"Armin," she exhaled. "Thank you." Annie struggled internally as Armin smiled and sat back down. She could not bring herself to tell him. She promised herself that she would one day but for now she was content with her soup and the possibility rather than the confirmation that he may love her as well.

Annie sat in silence eating her soup, her eating and Armins breathing the only noise n the room. A sudden knock interrupted the silence. Armn looked towards the door with confidence in his eyes.

"It's open." The door opened to reveal Reiner who was holding a card and a small stuffed bear.

"Hey Armin, Annie." Reiner cleared his throat. "How you holding up?" Annie nodded without looking up, the soup in front of her the only thing she was concerned about. Reiner rubbed the back of his neck. "Armin could you give us a minute?" Reiner was leaning against the wall in front of Annie's bed rubbing the stubble on his chin. Armin looked confused but a reassuring nod from Annie prompted him to get up from his seat.

"Alright I'll be back later, Im gonna go see if Eren and Mikasa are on their way. Keep a good eye on her Riener and I'll see you later Annie." Annie flashed Armin a smile which he returned with is own. After the door closed Reiner pulled the chair closer to Annie's bed. He raised his head to speak but lowered it after seeing Annie's icy blue eyes staring right at his.

"I remember when you texted me that you and Armin got to see a movie, then not three days later i get a text from you asking about love."

Reiner rose from his chair running a hand through his short blond hair. Annie watched Reiner as he stood in front of her rolling back and forth on his heels. Reiner sat back down and took Annies hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "You don't like how Armin handles cases but you'd rather have to work more than switch partners. You even helped Marco take down Horse Face." Reiner focused his eyes on Annie's to which Annie responded with pulling her hand away.

"What the hell are you getting at Braun?" Annie tried to stare down Reiner but the instant her eyes saw into his she started to tear up. Annie put her hand to Reiner's face wiping a tear he hadn't realize was falling. She noticed the bags under his eyes and the fresh scars on his knuckles. She had seen Reiner like this before but it had been so long ago. The ghosts of his past where catching up to him. "How long Reiner?" Reiner shifted his focused to the hospital bed.

"Ever since my birthday. It's only happened once so far but I'll make sure to update my medication. Don't worry about me Annie, now back to the subject." Reiner stood up from the chair and walked towards the window.

Annie cold but watery gaze followed him. Ever since he joined the Titans he had been mentally unstable and it seemed to only get worse when he, Bertholdt and Annie managed to escape death when the Titans were annihilated by the Wings of Freedom years ago.

"You deserve to be happy Annie, we all do, but he's coming back and he wants blood, more than ever before. We're not even safe especially since they attacked you in broad daylight. What's keeping him from getting to Captain Erwin or any else we know or care about.?" Reiner removed his coat and set it on the chair by Annie's bed. Annie eyed Reiner as he sat back down.

"What are you getting at Reiner?" Annie was exhausted from her ordeal and wanted to know what exactly Reiner had planned. Reiner sat up tall in his chair, his eyes burning with the heat of the sun.

"We're gonna kill Zeke and all his piece of shit Titans. Me, you, Bertolt and Marcel." Annie's eyes went wide hearing the name Marcel.

"Wait he's alive? Reiner, where is he and what about his brother?" Reiner was about to respond when the door opened.

"Alright Miss Leonhart visiting hours for you are over. I'm sorry but she needs her rest sir, if you wouldn't mind?" The female nurse gestured toward the door with her arms. Reiner roseto his feet, wiping his flushed face with his hand and gripped Annie's one last time. "We'll finish talking later, get some rest." Annie nodded as Reiner and the nurse left the room.

/ /

Reiner stood in front of the main entrance to the recovery wing of the hospital. He sighed heavily, knowing full well that they would need help but he didn't know what the Captain would think. He decided to worry about that later. He had to be on his guard since the Titan gang was back in force. He promised himself he wasn't going to run, not this time. Reiner made his way to the hospital exit, never noticing the tall bearded man with glasses following him.


	12. The Family Ties that Bind

Reiner was getting into his car when he noticed a tall bearded man with glasses behind him. Reiner froze in his motions, his hand stopping on the handle. He slowly put his hand around his pistol grip, the sweat from his palm making it slick. "So Zeke we finally..." Reiner eyes went wide when he stopped midturn looking at the man before him. He swallowed hard as his hand releasing his gun. "He-Hello Mr. Jaeger! I uh forgot you worked here, how is your wife?"

The man with glasses looked at Reiner. The blank expression on his face slowly morphed into a half smile. "You always find a way to make yourself stand out Braun. My wife is doing fine but I want to hear about certain things..." Grisha slowly bent down and plopped onto his butt sitting with his legs crossed. After shifting around for a few moments he looked up at Reiner and patted the asphalt next to him, Reiner simply nodding and seating himself next to Grisha. "I hear that Annie is here, I would have visited but I have been really busy lately."

Reiner fiddled with his hands in his lap. "Yes sir but no worry's, she tough." Reiner sat quietly while Grisha pulled a cigarette from his scrub pocket, the distant sound of traffic and sirens the only noise penetrating the awkward silence. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Reiner turned his head toward the doctor and was surprised to find him with his eyes closed, his cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. Reiner sighed and looked up to the night sky, his mind started to travel when a the doctors voice brought him back to reality.

"Do you know how my wife ended up in a wheel chair?" Reiner's eyes went wide, he looked backed at the doctor, his eyes red and tired. Reiner looked down at his lap rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-not the whole story. Eren never went into too much detail.." Grisha took a long drag from his cigarette. Blowing the smoke into the air Grisha stood up and offered Reiner his hand. Reiner grabbed it and puled himself up.

"Well lets get something to eat first, I just finished a 20 hour shift and I'm pretty hungry, plus I think some coffee for both of us is in order." Reiner smiled and opened his car door.

"My roommate makes a mean cup of coffee." Grisha smiled and made his way to the passengers side.

..

Levi was dusting his living room when a knock on the door diverted his attention away from his obsessive cleaning. Levi walked to his door and upon checking the peep hole he sighed, opening the door with a grim expression. He had forgotten he had to baby sit his cousin and her annoying brat of a partner while they worked on their case. Levi invited them inside without saying a word. Petra made her way into the living room from her bedroom and gave Mikasa a hug.

"Hey Miki how've you been?" Mikasa flashed a hearty smile.

"I've been good Petra, and how's my little cousin?" Petra smiled and giggled.

"Which one?" Mikasa and Petra burst into laughter holding her stomach while Levi grimly stared at the two women. "Its just a joke sweetheart, so Eren how have you been?" Eren, who had been staring at a picture turned toward Petra with a toothy grin.

"I'm fantastic! I'm excited to work along.." Levi disappeared into his bedroom and returned moments later with a brown leather jacket with white stripes on the sleeves draped over his shoulder.

"No time to chat brat, lets get this over with." Levi started to usher Mikasa and Eren out the door, Eren hurrying as to not upset the Captain.

"Bye you guys and Levi don't be too rough with them." Levi turned back to give his wife an annoyed look but then flashed her a small smile.

"I'll be home soon you two."

Eren was driving and trying his hardest to do it correctly since Levi was a notorious back seat driver, it didn't help that Levi sat in the back because he refused to sit up front next to Eren. He was thumbing through the Butchers case file and sighed. There wasn't a single lead in the case to go on but he had a feeling his uncle was somehow involved with the case. Levi put the file on the seat next to him and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"So Sargeant any Ideas?" Levi looked at Eren, both of his hands were on top of the steering wheel this causing Levi to Physically Cringe.

"Keep your damn hands at ten and two Jaeger." Eren jumped a bit and then moved his hands to the correct position according to Levi. Mikasa tightening her scarf craned her head towards Levi.

"Do you think this whole butcher case has something to do with Kenny Ackerman Sergeant?" Levi was about to answer when the car suddenly came to a screeching halt. Levi eyes darted to the front of the vehicle. Standing in the middle of the empty street was a tall figure in a grey trench coat, an old cowboy hat sat atop his head and a wide grin covered his clean shaven face.

"Oi Levi long time no see kiddo, and looky here little Miki decided to join us." Kenny squinted hard at the driver's side of the car when Levi pulled his 9mm luger and started firing. Kenny whipped off his coat and rolled to his right behind some metal garbage bins pulling out two sawed off double barreled shotguns in the process.

"Jaeger ram that geezer!" Eren nodded and slammed his foot on the gas, as the car made contact with the metal bin. Kenny launched himself off of it jumping over the car pumping two shotgun blast into the car roof. He landed into a roll behind the car and began to reload one of his weapon's.

"So that's who's driving! I didn't think…" Shots rang out of the back window of the car grazing Kenny's hip. "Son of a bitch! THAT GRAZED MY BONE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kenny jumped backwards unloading four shots into the car. He took cover behind a parked car to reload when a knife knocked both of his guns to the floor. He looked up in time to see his niece sprinting towards him from his right with fire in her eyes.

"KENNY!" Kenny smiled from ear to ear, he always enjoyed killing with his bare hands but he knew his niece was no pushover. He stood up and knocked his hat off his head.

"Sorry sweetheart but i aint no kidnapper."Kenny ran towards Mikasa and threw a high right hook which Mikasa ducked under but was quickly caught in the chin by kenny bringing his right elbow back. Mikasa sweeped his legs while stars danced in front of her eyes. She was dazed after one hit and couldn't think clearly but her instincts could do most of the work. Kenny landed on his back with a thud and was immediately greeted with Mikasa's feet on his arms and his own weapon in his face. "Go ahead, shoot your uncle Kenny." Mikasa pulled back the hammer but immediately realized the gun she was holding was empty. A figure quickly appeared behind Mikasa grazing her cheek with a knife before she rolled away to safety. The figure helped kenny up and the pair took off running down the street. Mikasa was about to follow after them when a car door creaking opened caught her attention. She turned back towards her partners car which was smoking due to it crashing into a utility pole, completely totaling it. Levi emerged from the damaged car, pellet holes littering the top and back. Levi was holding his right arm, it was busted up and bloody, a look of fear on his face.

"Mikasa forget about them. Eren's bleeding bad, an ambulance is on the way but he needs first aid now!" Mikasa's heart skipped a beat as she ran as fast as she could towards the car.

..

Reiner looked down at his half eaten steak wondering why he thought Grisha was Zeke when he met him in the parking lot however was busy talking to Marco about about the dinner he just made.

"Well Marco that was delicious but i should really get home to my wife." Marco flashed a bright smile.

"No problem , please take the leftovers home to your wife and Eren." Marco handed Grisha a small plastic container filled with food.

"Please call me Grisha and thank you Marco, im positive my wife and son will enjoy it. Before i leave Reiner there was something i …" A beeping noise interrupted the doctor, he looked to his pager. His eyes wide with fear, He bolted out the door leaving a confused Marco and Reiner in his wake. Reiner quickly stood up and followed after him.

"Something doesn't seem right Marco. i'm gonna go with Grisha stay here and contact the captain!" Reiner sprinted out the door to catch up with the frightened doctor.

..

Kenny was taking a long drag of his cigarette watching the man to his right at his work bench. The man sharpening a knife over and over again. Kenny sighed and turned on the small television in his garage.

"Do you think they have a lead on us Kenny?" The man talked with a quiet tone.

"No but for now we gotta lay low, so no more hacking up random people you hear?" The man simply laughed and continued his work. Kennys face turned grim. "Don't worry Uri i'll find that fat bastard and i'll make sure he fixes you." Uri simply laughed in response, the sound of his laughter drowning out the small television.


End file.
